EN AQUEL DIA QUETE FUISTE
by Prisset Yenai
Summary: una linda historia de amor y de muerte
1. Default Chapter

En aquel día que te fuiste  
  
Dedicatoria: este fic va dedicado a toda persona que a perdido un ser querido  
  
Basado: en otoño en New York una película que habla sobre una linda pareja la cual es desintegrada por la peor cosa en el mundo LA MUERTE la cual es inevitable -*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Hoy 17 de noviembre me recuerda a aquel día en que té perdí pero madejas te uno de los más grandes tesoros a mi hija gracia querida serena a pesar que no alcanzaste haber crecer a tu hija se que estas presente siempre y que tu hija te lleva en el corazón  
  
Att: tu esposo darien chiva -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* - papa se que esta prohibido hablar sobre este tema pero quiero saber sobre la muerte de mama - rini hija es hora que sepas una historia un poco triste pero a la ves hermosa - papa.... -*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**- - darien vamonos ya senos ase tarde - serena vamos a tiempo - es que me muero por regresar a casa ase mucho que no estoy en Tokio - hay mujer no será que te mueres por ver a las chicas y a tu familia - darien es haber a nuestra familia además tengo la impresión que tu hija también quiere conocerlos Dice mientras pone una mano sobre su vientre de 8 meses - serena sigo des confinado que estemos viajando contigo embarazada -tienes miedo que quiera nacer aquí en un carro a una hora de nuestra ciudad natal no lo dudo mi no nuestra hija no quieres nacer..... DARIEN -QUE - nada solamente quiero asustarte ^_^ -serena amor no me asustes quieres que mede un infarto o que -tonto...claro que no solamente quiero que veas que estoy bien -ya se ve la ciudad Dijo mientras se veía una estela de varias luces de colores - adonde llegamos primero - al departamento ya mañana iremos con nuestra familia - no quiero... -serena son.. -son las 9 PM quiero ir haber a sami de ve estar preocupado -serena.... -por favor...... Dijo mientras ponía ojos de perro que va ser degollado -de acuerdo chantajera - no soy chantajera si no lista y se como manejarte -tramposa -tramposa pero se que me amas - ja tu si sabes como manejarme ja ja ja Dice mientras ríe a carcajadas y se estacionan en una casa color azul celeste En eso sale un muchacho de unos 18 años y sonríe ante la pareja que sale del auto -hermana -sami si que has crecido - ja verdad que si me es tire -Samuel... -cuñado no. hermano Dice mientras se dan un gran abrazo como lo que son hermanos - chicos - si que pasa -dicen ambos - se me rompió la fuente -*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*- **-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*- - ¡ja¡ - de que te ríes papa -de que color me puse cuando tu madre me dijo que estaba en labor de parto -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*--*-*-*-*--*-*--*-**-*- **-*--*-*---**-*--*-*-*-- Darien estaba morado al ver a su esposa en labor de parto sin cinisiquiera saber que ese seria el principio del fin ya habían paso 3 semanas a serena la habían dado de alta y también a rini De pronto ya había pasado un mes  
  
Continuara... 


	2. El fin

El día que te fuiste parte 2  
  
Ya avía pasado 3 meses en esos meses eran inmensa mente felices viendo crecer a su hija ala cual era una hermosa niña que cada día se paresia mas y mas a su madre sin saber que en esos 3 meses una enfermedad se avía acumulado era un tumor en el corazón  
  
Serena: doctor en cuento tiempo voy a morir  
  
Doctor: en 1 año o menos lo ciento mucho señora  
  
Serena: un favor no le comunique a nadie esto quiero que lo sepan hasta que yo este preparada  
  
Doctor: no se preocupe no lo sabrán hasta que usted les diga señora  
  
Serena salio del consultorio medico echa un mar de lagrimas sabiendo que en menos de un año ella moriría por lo mismo que su madre un tumor en el corazón tiempo después se calmo y llego ala casa de su hermano ha y estaba su pequeña hija y su hermano esperando los resultados  
  
Sami: y que tienes  
  
Serena: solo un poco de anemia por lo poco que e estado comiendo lo único que debo hacer es alimentarme mas eso es todo y como se con porto mi niña durante la ausencia de su mami dijo mientras tomaba a su pequeña hija en sus brazos  
  
Pasaron 5 meses después que serena se enterara de su noticia nadie lo savia hasta que un día ella en enfermo grave mente  
  
En el hospital cama 230  
  
Serena: darien  
  
Darien: serena por que no me lo dijiste sabes que yo hubiera dado por que tute curaras  
  
Serena: darien me operaran que de con un doctor si sale bien la operación viviré  
  
Darien: y sino  
  
Serena: moriré si lega a pasar esto quiero que cuides de Samuel y serenity (rini)  
  
Darien: sabes te amo y no quiero que mueras  
  
Serena: darien yo también te amo  
  
En eso entra una enfermera  
  
Enfermera: señor es la hora hay que llevarla al quirófano  
  
Decía mientras se llevaban a serena  
  
Todos estaba reunidos en la sala de espera ami, rey, lita, mina, setsuna, haruka, michiru, hotaru, samuel (sami) serenity (rini) y un destrozado darien en eso sale en doctor  
  
Darien: que paso  
  
Doctor: señor darien su esposa acaba de fallecer lo ciento  
  
En eso todo mundo se viene abajo sabiendo que su mejor amiga hermana madre y esposa jamás la volverían a ver  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* presente -*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Darien: eso es todo tu medre durante todo su vida me hizo feliz y se que a pesar que no esta físicamente en cuerpo esta con nosotros y que te cuida mucho y te quiere  
  
Rini: si creo que si papa y sabes que te quiero mucho  
  
*-*-*-*- fin *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lose esta muy chutado el final pero se me acabo la inspiración pero este fic va para todos aquellos que han perdido a un ser querido como sabrán yo perdí ase 3 meses ami hermano mayor gracias por leerlo y deje reviers  
  
Dedicatoria especial a : mi caballero andante , a una de mis mejores amigas sere 22 a kero_chan y sobretodo a mi hermano mayor Carlos esto va por ti 


End file.
